Yako's Life is Like a Manga
by LullabyLockdown
Summary: Yako is obsessed with a new Manga, and compares Neuro to the main character and it leads to confusion and akwardness, and to make things worse, Neuro uses her obsession to torment her in a new way. Neuro/Yako and is hopefully a sucessful comedy!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTNN nor do I own the characters…but I so wish I did…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MTNN nor do I own the characters…but I so wish I did…

**Warning: **Ok, I will not lie to you, Neuro will most likely be pretty out of character in this fanfic, but only because he is going to be doing a lot of OOC acting…don't like it then either deal with it or don't read it because I don't really wanna read all the flame or hate reviews. That is all, ENJOY!

* * *

The office room was clouded by an awkward silence as everyone was focused on doing their own thing. Neuro's focus was glued to the computer screen searching the web for any new interesting mysteries. Godai was playing with his pocket knife. Akane was over in her little corner making tea for everyone. And Yako was taking in the peaceful moment of no torment, no torcher, no teasing, just silence. The only problem was that Yako had nothing to do. Normally she would be out 'solving' a mystery with Neuro, even though it was tiring she still had something to do.

Yako then got an idea. She started rummaging through her backpack and pulled out some kind of book. But it wasn't just any kind of book, it was a manga! Her favorite manga that her friend Kanae got her into. The title was called 'Hints for Hina.' It's about a rebellious, badass high school boy named Kyoto, who has fallen in love with his perky, and childish step-sister; Hina. Kyoto likes to pick on her and drag her along everywhere thinking that this is how you show affection for one another, Hina on the other hand thinks its just brotherly affection so she thinks nothing of it and is totally oblivious. This creates confusion to everyone.

Yako's face sparkled, she just got the newest volume a while ago but was to busy to read it, finally it was her chance to find out what happens. She opens to the first page of the chapter and begins to read.

* * *

**Manga Story Begins**

Hina had just been saved by her step-brother, the great Kyoto from getting kidnapped by a gang of goons on her way to see a sick friend of hers. Hina wiped the tears from her eyes and ran over to Kyoto like a little girl. "KYO-KUNNNN!!" She yelled ready to hug him tightly. She stopped when she felt his fist met with the top of her head in a brutal punch to the head, making her a bit dizzy.

"OWIE! Kyo-kun! Why did you do that!?" She wailed rubbing the new bump that stuck out on the top of her head. Kyoto looked at her with a furious look with a tint of concern. He started to yell at her.

"BAKA! Don't you know it's dangerous to walk by yourself alone! Especially a young women such as yourself! You should have asked me to come with you! You had me worried and I had to leave work because of you! Don't do it again you hear!" She flinched but felt tears rolling down her face. She bit her lip and fell to the ground in tears.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm such a burden to you! I'm sorry!" She sobbed rubbing her eyes, attempting to dry away her tears but to little success. Kyoto's facial expression became gentle and full of concern. He knelt down on his knees and whipped her tears away, she looked him and the eye as he smiled slightly and rubbed her cheek.

"Your not a burden Hina. You just need to be more careful and tell me where your going you got that." Hina smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yea! I promise!"

She smiled at him with that sweet innocent smile which made his heart pound and his cheeks became warm and slightly red. He saw his hand was still on her cheek, he looked into her eyes and then moved down to her beautifully plump and soft looking lips. He couldn't resist this feeling, he wanted to kiss her so badly, he slowly leaned in to kiss her, but she had no idea what he was doing.

"Kyo…kun? Is something wrong?" She asked a little concerned with that look of his. Suddenly he…

* * *

Yako was so deep into the story that she didn't realize that Neuro was standing right behind her gazing in amusement at what she was currently reading and how much this one story affected a facial expression he had not seen before, as if she had never seen these actions of affection before. He grabbed her shoulder and leaned close to her face as she felt this eerie feeling of having his cold breath on her neck crawl up and down her spin. She jolted up and fell on her butt on the ground and squealed in fright.

"Neuro! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled at him with a startled look on her face. Obviously she didn't think before she spoke because she knew what was coming. Neuro revealed his demon claw and pinched her cheek feeling amused as she yelped.

"And since when is it your place to tell me what I should or shouldn't do you worthless dishrag." He stated in a very smug way like he always did as he twisted her head in almost a 360 degree. She screeched.

"EHHHHCK!! N-Nevermind." She struggled to speak as she was putting her head back to the way it was. She glared at Neuro as he stared at her in amusement once again.

"What did you do that for?!" She ask wondering what was going to happen next. Neuro just smirked and his eyes glowed that bright green color again that gave her the creeps.

"I needed some amusement. So far there has been no mystery and you have been completely useless so far so I thought you might as well be useful for my own amusement." He smirked even wider; he was obviously planning some evil plot to torment her. Yako sighed, her peaceful moment ended in a brutal way as usual.

"Geez…like that logic makes me feel any better about myself." She mumbled as she picked her manga off the ground. Neuro stared at it in confusion, then turned to Yako.

"What is that book louse?" He asked pointing to the object. She turned to the Manga in her hand and looked back at Neuro.

"Oh this? You wouldn't be interested in it, it doesn't suit your tastes." She explained as quick as possible so she could get back to reading. Unfortunately Neuro grabbed her head with his demon claw before she could sit back down on the couch.

"Did I ask if I would be interested in it or did I ask what it was?" He hissed squeezing her head a bit harder.

"Ow! Ow! Fine! It's called a Manga, called Hints For Hina, it's a love story so I know you wouldn't be interested!" She explained fast so he would let go of her shrinking pressurized head. Neuro let go of her and she rubbed her head.

"Geez…I swear I've lost many brain cells because of you." She mumbled just enough for Neuro to hear. He was wearing that face again, that I don't care look(or as some people call it, the idiot look)

"It wouldn't matter anyway since you didn't have any brain cells to begin with." He slyly remarked.

"Oh yes, how could I forget that I am nothing but a single-celled organism…" She mumbled again and glared at Neuro. Neuro returned his face to a somewhat curious face.

"Love story?" he asked. Yako looked at him a little shocked, normally he isn't into human feelings unless it has to do with evolution.

"Yeah, a love story. The main boy character falls in love with his step-sister, but his way of showing affection is teasing and tormenting her but she mistaken it for brotherly love. You probably wouldn't get it" She explained, Neuro turned around and headed back for his desk.

"Yea, I probably wouldn't be able to understand, but who knows what I can learn." He looked back and grinned at her, somehow she didn't wanna know what he was thinking or talking about, so she didn't even bother to ask.

Suddenly Godai burst out laughing. Yako had forgotten that he was there. She turned to him in a bit concern. "What are you laughing at Godai-san?"

Godai managed to say what he was laughing about in between sentences. "I cant…hahahaha…believe that you…hahaha…like that kind of manga…hahaha! Your like a kid into comic books…hahaha!!" Yako turned a bit red from embarrassment of having it said like that. She yelled back at him.

"You should speak for yourself Godai-san! You probably read some of those perverted (Hentai) manga's like Green Green or DearS!(I actually like those anime/manga's so don't get me wrong)

Godai then stopped laughing and stared at her in disbelief. "How did you know I read those? Did you see my collection?" He then covered his mouth at what he said and left the room angry, frustrated and a little embarrassed. A sweat drop formed on Yako's head.

"Who knew…" Yako mumbled to herself. Neuro was watching the whole thing through his 'I don't car' face.

"How would you know he has a hentai collection you kinky girl, fuhuhu." He laughed in amusement.

"Oh quiet…" Yako started gathering her things, she didn't get to read all of her manga so she might as well read it on the way home.

"It's getting late Neuro, I've gotta get home." She informed him before heading out the door.

"Don't be late tomorrow or I will turn your head more than 360 degrees" He smirked with those green eyes again. She shivered with slight fear.

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is! You humans should be able to evolve and become backwards." He had his 'I don't care' face again.

"Definitely impossible…" she mumbled and closed the door and began reading the manga as she walked home.

* * *

She was almost home and she was already finished reading that manga volume. She sighed at what she read.

"Damn…Kyoto wasn't able to kiss her or even confess to her…as always he got embarrassed and got all harsh again on her…sigh" She then thought of something interesting as she was reading that manga.

"hmmm, now that I think about it, the way Kyoto gets when he's rebellious and when he teases and torments Hina, and the way he drags her around everywhere against her will is oddly similar to Neuro's personality and how he treats me…" She then felt really akward at what she just said.

"Wow…I just compared Neuro to a manga character…that's pretty sad…"

When Yako got home the first thing she did was take a shower and headed off to bed after that. She dried her hair off and lay on her back on her bed and stared up blankly at her ceiling.

"Hmmm…the way Neuro treats me is oddly similar to the way Kyoto treats Hina…does that mean Neuro's feelings could also be the same?" She asked herself. Suddenly an image in her mind appeared. It was the same scene that was in the manga, only…instead of it being Hina and Kyoto it was Yako and Neuro! Yako blushed and flew her hands in front of her trying to get rid of that image.

"Ahhhhh!! Why am I thinking like that! Of course their not the same! Grrrr! I shouldn't take love advice from manga's!"

She yelled to herself as she flew the covers over her head and tried to fall asleep. She managed to fall asleep but that image never seemed to go away. That image ended up following her in her dream.

* * *

Well…did u all like it? I'm not that popular on yet(probably because I only have 2 MTNN stories up, haha) But my goal is to have more reviews in this one than my other since I like this one better than my other xD It would be nice if you all helped out! THANKS FOR READING! hugs readers


End file.
